


No, That's Fine

by duckbunny



Category: OTP: One True Pairing (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckbunny/pseuds/duckbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many reasons why Dennis doesn't need this right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, That's Fine

Dennis does not have a thing for the new kid. He definitely, definitely doesn't. There are all sorts of reasons why it would be a terrible idea.

First, the kid is a _kid_. He's not even old enough to drink. He might actually be innocent, in whatever sense you want to use that nebulous term – he's certainly sweet. It would be ridiculous to have anything to do with a young man so inexperienced he probably doesn't even know what he likes yet. It would be awkward, fumbling around, having to figure out what works from what makes him gasp and whimper and squirm. Finding out from first principles how to take him apart. _Awkward_.

Second, the kid has just ditched work to run after Sheila and called it a _family emergency_. Which is fine, because he wasn't scheduled to work today. He just came in to do Dennis a favour, because he's sweet like that. And it's not like Dennis was looking forward to seeing him, while the bar's empty and they can just chat. It's totally fine that he'd rather spend the time with Sheila, who really does look good in that outfit, and Dennis didn't mean to interrupt their plans.

Third, Dennis doesn't need someone who wouldn't understand how much time he spends writing, and thinking about writing, and procrastinating over writing in ways that shouldn't be encouraged. The kid wouldn't get it. He'd want attention when Dennis should be thinking about wordcount and it's not even just the fic, which he _really_ wouldn't get. It's the real work, the stuff he's trying to get published. He'd be a distraction.

Fourth, it's not smart to sleep with your co-workers. Even if Tina wouldn't give a damn provided they didn't start causing drama around the bar. Even if your boss would let you get away with it, it's not a good idea. It only causes temptation to sneak into the stock-room and kiss them against the shelves until you're both out of breath. Or let them grind against you when there's no customers around to see. Or catch their eye across a crowded room and know exactly what they mean when they smirk. Temptations that Dennis isn't feeling right now and doesn't need to.

So Dennis definitely, absolutely, _positively_ does not have a thing for the new kid. He hasn't noticed that he's at exactly the right height for kissing. He hasn't thought about how it feels like using his actual name would be something private, something worth earning. He doesn't think about the kid's ridiculous dimples all the way through his shift. He doesn't check the schedule to see when they're next on together, while he's closing up – he's just keeping an eye on the week ahead, that's all. He doesn't think about how adorably enthusiastic the kid is about everything, on his way home to an empty apartment.

He doesn't think about it in the shower, how good it would feel to let someone else wash his hair, rub their fingers against his scalp, kiss him under the hot water with slick wet skin pressed against his own. He doesn't think about someone else's fingers wrapping around his cock, tentative, slow, the way the sensation is so much _more_ when it's not his own hand. He doesn't think about pressing kisses into warm shoulders, the taste of skin, the way it would sound to whisper “Jeremy, please.” He doesn't think about being held while he shakes apart. He doesn't think about anything at all.

Dennis does _not_ have a thing for the new kid.


End file.
